A connector set comprises a male connector, and a female connector, each comprising electrical or optical contacts, and intended to couple one with the other to provide an electrical or an optical continuity between the contacts of the male connector and those of the female connector.
With regards to an optical connector, the introduction into the aforementioned connector of a foreign body on the optical contacts is likely to decrease the performances of the connector either by the presence of this foreign body, for example a dust, or by the consequences of its mechanical interaction with the contacts, in particular by scratching
According to prior art, for a use in a severe environment, each connector unit is provided with closing caps set up, one on the front face of the male connector, and the other on the front face of the female connector, said caps being intended to protect the contacts. These two caps are removed right before carrying out the coupling of the two connectors. Alternatively or in a complementary way, little caps, also known as individual caps, are also set directly on the contacts and are removed at the time of connection. These various caps do not provide all the required sealing, consequently, dust and moisture are likely to enter inside the male connector or the female connector. Thus, the contacts are systematically cleaned before the coupling, which presents difficulties in a severe environment. Moreover, the aforementioned caps account for a bulk before and after the coupling, since, even if they are attached to the connectors, they require a certain space for their removal and require a specific set up during the coupling.
According to another aspect, more specific to the case of the connectors whose contacts comprise lenses, it is necessary to protect the operator carrying out the installation from any exposure to the optical beam.